


every time you go

by theformerone



Series: tumblr porn prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closet Sex, F/F, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Pre Second Shinobi War, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: “Five minutes,” Tsunade breathes against her throat. “Give me five minutes. Let me do this for you.”for prompt "For a liar, you're very beautiful."





	every time you go

“We don’t have time for this,” Mei says, but she doesn’t stop Tsunade from pawing at the folds of her kimono top. 

Tsunade pulls at the fabric, shrugging it down over Mei’s shoulders so she can get at the skin covered in mesh armor beneath it. 

“Five minutes,” Tsunade breathes against her throat. “Give me five minutes. Let me do this for you.”

Mei sighs, turns her face away and lets Tsunade get her shirt off of her, lets her lift the heavy mesh up and over her breasts. There’s a war brewing, and this kunoichi from Konoha is supposed to be her enemy, but Mei can’t make her stop. 

Tsunade hooks her hands underneath Mei’s knees and lifts her, pressing her back into the wall. She buries her mouth into Mei’s collarbone, biting and licking, leaving marks that Mei can henge away. She’s had practice. 

“I’m counting,” she says. 

Tsunade abandons her throat, looks up at her. Her eyes are bright in the dark room, pupils blown. There’s still blood on her cheek. Mei is sure it’s from one of her comrades. Tsunade had gone against Zabuza and won, but Mei had melted one of Orochimaru’s teammates to death, so it was even, wasn’t it? 

Tsunade smiles at her, taking it as a challenge. She bites Mei’s mouth, licking her way inside. Mei crosses her legs behind Tsunade’s back, and Tsunade holds her up with that monstrous strength. 

The kiss is searing. Sharp. Tsunade can’t keep her teeth to herself, breaks off from their mouths, presses her lips against where Mei’s heartbeat thunders in the veins of her throat. 

She feels it when Tsunade tears at the mesh under her combat skirt, rips a hole in the crotch so she can press her fingers against Mei’s cunt. She bites her lips together, but Tsunade rubs her fingers against the fabric until it gets damp beneath her touch. 

“How am I on time?” Tsunade asks, her forehead on Mei’s shoulder. 

Mei fights her way through the fog, even as Tsunade slips her other hand up, dipping her fingers beneath her bra and shoving it up above Mei’s breasts. They fall out against her chest, and Tsunade’s mouth ghosts around her nipple, her hand rising to knead the flesh. She cups one breast in her hand, scraping the flat of her red painted nail against her nipple, while her mouth leaves more bruises for Mei to henge away when this is over. 

“Four minutes,” Mei huffs, but she swallows on a moan when Tsunade presses up towards her clit, sliding the damp fabric of her underwear with her fingers. 

Tsunade chuckles, turning her wrist and pressing the heel of her palm against Mei’s clit, her fingers deftly pushing Mei’s panties to the side. Mei bites her tongue, screws her eyes shut. Tsunade’s fingers rub against her folds, wetting them before one of them enters her. 

Mei lets her mouth drop open, head falling forward. Tsunade bites on her nipple, soothing the hurt with her tongue as soon as she does it. She wraps her arms around Tsunade’s neck, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“You gonna be quiet the whole time?” 

Mei licks the shell of Tsunade’s ear; it gets her a second finger inside, stretching, hooking just so, pressing forward. Mei gasps into Tsunade’s ear, and Tsunade uses that strength of hers to push her back, to pin her fully against the door. 

“You can do better,” Tsunade growls, turning her face to kiss the corner of Mei’s mouth. “I’ve heard you do better.” 

Mei snorts, but Tsunade curls her fingers and the sound comes out as a mewl, weak against the other woman’s cheek. 

“That’s more like it,” Tsunade says. 

“You have three minutes.” 

Tsunade palms her breast, fingers moving faster. The thumb against Mei’s clit is insistent, and Mei can feel herself starting to clench down against Tsunade’s fingers, can feel a fuzzy heat in her toes that makes them curl, makes her dig her fingernails in the collar of Tsunade’s black jounin turtleneck sharp enough to draw blood underneath. 

“You run out of things to say?” Tsunade asks, and the press of her third finger inside is enough to make Mei want to cry out. “Good.”

But she can’t say anything over the orgasm that makes her slam her head back against the door. She stifles her scream in her own throat, letting out a hoarse sound, even as she sprays against Tsunade’s chest, wetting her shirt. Tsunade doesn’t stop moving as Mei comes, She holds Mei by her cunt, and the touch is full of a kind of possession that makes Mei’s head spin. 

“Didn’t even make it to one,” Tsunade chuckles. “That’s a new record.”

Mei rolls her eyes, hissing at the pleasure-discomfort of Tsunade’s fingers leaving her. 

“You’ll get in trouble for sleeping with the enemy one of these days,” Mei says as she unhooks her legs and her feet touch the floor. 

“I doubt that,” Tsunade replies. 

“You shouldn’t,” Mei says, picking up her blouse from the floor. “Your teammates will start to notice your absences when you’re sent to the border.”

She pulls the shirt on, but Tsunade reaches out, smacking her hands away. She tugs Mei’s bra down, tucking her breasts back inside, then the mesh down over it. 

“They can’t see anything around each other when we get downtime,” Tsunade says. “I’m fine.” 

Mei purses her lips and tugs her blouse on herself, tucks it into her combat skirt, and frowns at the hole in her thigh armor. She’s still caught between aroused and annoyed by the fact that Tsunade can rip the stuff with her bare hands. 

“Besides,” she says, “these border skirmishes are nothing. Everything’ll quiet down soon. And then...”

She wraps an arm around Mei’s waist, and puts her hand on Mei’s cheek. Her fingers still smell like musk, and she presses her thumb to Mei’s bottom lip. 

Mei isn’t in the mood for promises. She knows that the skirmishes will be a war because a war is what Kiri needs. It’ll take lives but it’ll bring in profit, and that is what the Mizukage is thinking. 

“You’re a liar,” Mei says, stepping closer into Tsunade’s embrace. “But for a liar, you’re very beautiful.”

She licks the pad of Tsunade’s thumb, and Tsunade smiles. 

“Round two?” Tsunade asks. “If you last longer than five minutes, I’ll give you a prize.” 

Mei lifts an eyebrow, and wraps her lips around Tsunade’s thumb. Tsunade slides her hand back Mei’s chin until she gets a fistful of Mei’s hair in her hand. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.”


End file.
